Lia and Her Twins
by BowtiesandWizards
Summary: OK so I'm really new at the whole publishing fanfiction thingy. This was meant as a Christmas gift for my friend Lia. She publishes stuff on this site all the time. This is an OCxHikaruxKaoru one-shot. I really hope this is good. My friend told me it was, but I don't know. So yeah, please enjoy and let me know what you think.


Sometimes you can't help who you fall for. Sometimes you end up liking one person and sometimes it's a tie between two people. For Lia McGirt it was two people that she couldn't live without. Lia is an American girl who moved to Japan at a young age. She was around ten at the time. Now she is fifteen and heading into her second year in Ouran's high school. If she were still in America she would be heading into her sophomore (10th) year.

It was kind of hard for her to make friends when she first moved, but then her father and mother sent her to a school that completely changed things for her. School was the place where she met her first friend since she had moved to Japan. Sure she explored her neighborhood and said hello to people passing, but she never found a friend or anyone that would give her a second glance.

The school that Lia's parents sent her to is called Ouran High School. When they first told her about the school she was intrigued. She wondered what the people were like there. Her parents then told her that it is a private school and that pretty much every family with money sent their children there. After her parents told her that she became very weary. In America she also went to a private school. The kids there, in her opinion, were very stuck up, so you can understand her weariness.

On Lia's first day at Ouran she was very nervous. She also didn't like the female uniform. It was worse than the one she had to wear at her old school, and that uniform was pretty bad. The ugly, yellow dress was hideous, and way too girly for her taste. As much as she likes her fair share of girly and frilly, the dress is just way too much. She knew it would a pain in the butt to wear, but would be worth the discomfort because of the great education she would be getting. Well she knew that now. As a ten year old girl she didn't really care. Now that she's 15 she knows how important having a good education is.

As a kid Lia was very outgoing. She loved trying new things and going out and making new friends. So when she first got to Ouran she really tried to make friends, but the only thing the people there seemed to care about was who your family is. That is until she met a certain girl. Her name is Catherine Anderson, people seemed to prefer calling her Cat, though. She didn't mind as long as what they called her wasn't negative. The two girls became fast friends, and as they grew up they became really close. Lia and Cat were the best of friends. They're inseparable. Of course they both have different and mutual friends, but ultimately they're each other's people.

As Cat and Lia grew up new people came into the picture. More specifically boys and in Cat's case boys and girls. Lia had always preferred boys. Two twin boys in particular. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru and Kaoru have been Cat and Lia's friends for a couple of years. The girls met the twins during Hikaru and Kaoru's second year at Ouran's middle school. Lia and Cat are a year above them.

The twins didn't really hit it off, as most people would say, with Lia and Cat. They are both really private people. They only sit inside this little bubble they've created for themselves. Others have tried to break down their barriers and befriend them, but Hikaru and Kaoru won't let anyone in. Lia and Cat also wouldn't give up on being their friends either. They didn't want them to be alone anymore.

Hikaru and Kaoru finally caved. They said that if Cat and Lia could correctly guess who was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru then maybe they could be friends. The girls almost automatically accepted. Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to them the next day and said "Lets play a game. Lets play the which one is Hikaru game." Lia and Cat examined the two for a moment and replied with "This one is Hikaru, and this one is Kaoru."

They were shocked. Nobody had ever guessed correctly before and yet the girls did. They were absolutely baffled and a little happy. They thought maybe they could actually have friends that wouldn't choose one over the other. Cat and Lia knew that they were correct and not just because of the expression on the boys' faces. They had been watching the boys and had started to notice little differences about them. They may look exactly the same, but they're personalities are quite different.

Pretty much from that day forth the four of them were good friends. Over the years they had all gotten really close and their friendship was unbreakable. They told each other everything all except for one thing. Lia has a crush on both Hikaru and Kaoru. That is the one thing Lia will never tell them. It is the only secret that they have kept from Hikaru and Kaoru.

Lia started to have feelings for Hikaru and Kaoru in her first year of high school. She didn't know how it happened, it just did. She had started to feel something other than friendship towards them for a while she just didn't know what it was. Lia thought maybe she was starting to think of them in a brotherly sense like Catherine had started to, but she wasn't sure until one day the four of them were hanging out at Catherine's house. That day they were hanging out like normal. They were looking for a movie to watch in the living room which Cat had set up as a sort of cinema room. The twins had picked the movie they wanted to watch and Lia and Cat had picked the movie they wanted to watch. The four were arguing about which movie they were going to watch first.

Lia paused for a second and watched her three friends argue over a movie. That one second was all it took. It was like she was looking at two completely different people. She was seeing them in a way she hadn't before. The way their eyes danced with happiness as they debated with Catherine and how their smiles just seemed to make her heart flutter like a butterfly's wings. In that moment she had felt something that she had not felt before. It was a feeling of attraction and like and contentedness. She knew now what those feelings meant. It meant that she has a crush on Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.


End file.
